Calaveritas de Shibusen
by Tenshi Everdeen
Summary: La catrina recibió invitación de Shinigami-sama. Sin demora preparó su mejor traje y marchó a Death City para sembrar desconcierto. [Intento de calavera literaria en honor a los personajes de Shibusen]


**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, son creación única del maestro Atsushi Okubo.**

 **CALAVERITAS DE SHIBUSEN.**

 **Único.**

* * *

 **.**

 _La catrina recibió invitación de Shinigami-sama_

 _Para ir a Death City a establecer acuerdos._

 _Contenta preparó los mejores trajes y perfumes_

 _Pensando que podría traerse una hermosa cantidad de muertos._

 _._

 _Apenas llegó a Death City, un susto se pegó_

 _Había muchas calabazas, fiesta y ¡Hasta armas!_

 _Pero a los muertos ¿Dónde los recordaban?_

 _Molesta, a Shinigami tenía que pedir explicación._

 _._

 _Spirit se topó con la catrina, pensando que era un disfraz;_

 _Empezó a cortejar a tan bella dama, ignorante de la verdad._

 _La huesuda se hartó muy pronto, su morral llegó a sacar_

 _Así en pleno centro, la Death Scythe pasó a ser de su propiedad._

 _._

 _Stein llegó al poco, llamado por los ciudadanos_

 _Encontrándose con la huesuda, quedó totalmente fascinado._

 _Quiso diseccionarla, y ella le quitó el bisturí,_

 _Le tiró polvo pica pica y lo noqueó con un pedazo de Pib._

 _._

 _Contenta estaba, ya se había llevado a dos_

 _Tarareando a Paquita la del Barrio se encaminó a la escuela_

 _En la cima se topó con unos chicos que la esperaban con armas_

 _Spartoi estaba listo para iniciar la batalla._

 _._

 _Kid en la Death Room seguía ordenando_

 _Todo debía estar simétrico para tan visita singular._

 _Tarde se acordó que a nadie había avisado_

 _Hasta que escuchó a Liz gritar._

 _._

 _Sin mucho esfuerzo,_

 _la catrina se llevó a Maka_

 _Seguro que en su casa,_

 _le contaba buenos cuentos._

 _._

 _Ni tarde ni perezosa,_

 _se metió a Black Star en el morral_

 _colmada la paciencia_

 _lo empachó con tamal._

 _._

 _La flaca se apenó por Tsubaki,_

 _por excepción quiso dejarla ir_

 _pero la chica hizo una reverencia_

 _Y prefirió a su compañero seguir._

 _._

 _Kim estaba sorprendida, enseguida pensó:_

" _Ésta viene de México, seguro trae oro"_

 _Hizo pacto con ella, gustosa un cofre de centenarios aceptó_

 _y junto a Jacqueline, al morral se metió._

 _Ox y Harvard no tardaron en acompañarlas_

 _pues la flaca se dio cuenta de su debilidad_

 _que por ésas chicas se derretían (el de lentes más)_

 _Y eso no lo pudo desaprovechar._

 _._

 _Ya sólo quedaba Soul, que seguía en trance,_

 _No pudo hacer nada cuando a Maka se llevó_

 _Y la flaca, gustosa del romance,_

 _Le prometió ponerlos en el mismo cajón._

 _._

 _Cuando Kid salió a ver qué pasaba_

 _Acompañado de una asustada Liz y su hermana riendo_

 _Sorprendido se dio cuenta de que la catrina_

 _Con sus amigos en el morral se estaba yendo._

 _._

 _Enseguida fue a persuadirla_

 _Argumentando que ése trabajo le correspondía._

 _Ella en México recogía,_

 _y él con Death City trataría._

 _._

 _Molesta pero entendiendo, la catrina aceptó_

 _Lanzó el saco escaleras abajo,_

 _Y Felizmente se fue por los tamales y el tequila_

 _que el nuevo Shinigami le prometió._

 _._

 _Ya hablando muy ameno,_

 _Sobre el Halloween y el día de muertos._

 _La catrina prometió poner su calabaza_

 _Y enseñar a Kid como recordar a los que estiraron la pata._

 _._

 _Despidiéndose con gusto_

 _Y frente a los malhumorados del saco_

 _La catrina regresó a su tierra cantando_

" _¡Qué bonitas son las brujas!"_

 _Y ahí, esté episodio ha terminado._

 _._

* * *

 _*Pib: del sureste mexicano, tamal gigante arropado con hojas de plátano y cocinado por entierro. Comida especial para el día de muertos, esencial en el altar._

 **Notas Finales** : ¡Saludos a los lectores mexicanos! Que estos días han sido de fiesta (y en mi tierra siguen hasta Fin de Mes) celebrando la visita de los que se nos adelantaron en la muerte y, saludos también a quienes leen desde otros países.

Siendo la ocasión y aunque Halloween ya pasó, quise probar con éste género literario que siempre me ha llamado la atención por su sátira y humor negro hacia la muerte a la que personificamos como Catrina.

Lamentablemente nunca he hecho rima así que espero saber que tal me ha ido en ésta primera vez ^^

Y ya que ando motivada, una última calaverita dedicada a ustedes, amados lectores:

 _Anda la huesuda leyendo los perfiles de Fanfiction_

 _Quiere armar su propio fandom con género de horror_

 _si se anima por el lemmon,_

 _No se dará abasto para tantos en el panteón._

Bye~

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


End file.
